One, Two, Grey Man coming for you!
by 0positiv
Summary: You didn't think everybody would just hand over their phone without a fuss, did you? Mr Rook has his work cut out for him...


**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing, BBC does...which is kind of obvious since this is a fanfiction site ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>FoxyChick85's online journal:<strong>

**blog-entry on 26. March 2012**:

„Guys, you just won't believe the stuff that's happend to me lately. I hardly believe it and I was there! But I wasn't doing any drugs, not this time! So Mercy don't you start with the whole "I saw a floating radio"-story again. I've already gotten ridiculed enough about that, thank you very much -.-'

No, this time, it's for real! And it was no floating radio either, it was a f*cking larger than life werewolf! I'm not pulling your virtual legs, I swear, and it's not an early April Fools' joke! I saw it, hell a whole club full of people saw it! Caught it on my camera phone, too, but that's gone now, which is just as weird a story as the werewolf.

But I really should start at the beginning:

So, last night, me and Angela were to meet at "Schiwago's Nightclub", but the dumb b*tch never showed up, didn't answer her phone either. I bet she stood me up because of that new man of hers, Mr. Smooth-and-Pale-as-Sh*t. I swear, next time I meet her I'll rip her a new one. Anyway, when Ang didn't show up even after I've been standing around half an hour in front of that place (in stiletto heels a mile high!) I got in the queue on my own. I so wasn't going to let two hours of getting ready go to waste, and hey: More boys for me!

And it started out as a really fabulous night. After the cute bouncer let me in, checking me out in the process I guess ;), the club soon was packed to bursting. The music was just great and I was having a hell of a time on that dance floor with an Asian hottie practically eating out of my hand. We were just getting reeeeaaaally close, if you know what I mean ;), when that di*khead shoved me aside on his way to the DJ. Good thing he shoved me right into my dance partner, who had the presence of mind to catch me, or I would have fallen flat on my face. High heels do nothing for your balance….but I digress. So di*khead races right up to the DJ, shuts of the music and grabs the microphone.

At first I thought he was going to propose to his girlfriend or something else not mental, but then he started babbling about some emergency and we should all leave quietly and stuff. And just as I was thinking: "What psych ward did he escape from?" I heard a howling from behind me. It sounded a bit like a wolf on tv, but somehow also more menacing, it's really hard to describe. So we all turned around and there, not twenty feet away stood one ugly hairy monster. It was really disgusting, all naked and furry and drooling, and it just stood there and looked at us. Its teeth were enormous and I felt goosebumps rise all over my body just looking at it.

I must have been in some kind of shock or something because I couldn't move, I couldn't even think. And everybody else seemed rooted to the spot as well. I should have run then or at least I should have doubted what I was seeing because everybody knows, there is no such thing as werewolves, and yet, there it stood, and it smelled so bad it couldn't be just some guy in a wolf suit. That smell of wet dog and something else, like rotting leaves, nearly turned my stomach, and I think that's what broke my trance. So I got out my phone because who was ever going to believe me if I didn't capture this on camera? Sure, I bet you all think that I was being thick because I didn't run for my life straight away but I think the rational part of my mind was still telling me that this would turn out to be nothing more then some practical joke, or some viral marketing or whatever.

Then, suddenly, di'khead with the microphone shouted "Run" and I realised that there was a f*cking monster with bigger then sh*t teeth looking at us and I turned tail and ran to the nearest exit. Everybody else did too, so when we reached the door and found it locked everybody panicked even more and it would have turned into a bloodbath if the door hadn't suddenly swung open and released us.

Da*n this sounds crazy, written down like this, but I swear guys, that's really what happened! That night, when I lay in my bed, I was starting to doubt my memory, too, but all I had to do to remind myself that it was all real was look at the video on my phone. I think I didn't sleep one second last night. I'm purely surviving on coffee right now.

But to top of the craziness just two hours ago my doorbell rang. And when I opened the door I found myself face to face with one creepy Agent Pendergast lookalike, except he was wearing a grey suit instead of a black one. But every inch of him, from his blond hair, pale skin and freakish blue eyes to his superiority complex screamed "slick bast*rd" at me. I don't even know why I let him into my flat in the first place but there we were, sitting at my dining room table, I was even offering him coffee, which he declined.

And then he started talking, weird stuff about working for humanity, protecting it, and housekeeping of all things. He said he wanted me to forget about the werewolf, as if it were that easy! And he also wanted my phone! The nerve! You just don't take a girls phone, you just don't! But when I started protesting, he threatened me, he told me he could make me disappear! And the tone he said it in was so chillingly cold, I believed he actually could and would do it! So I handed over my phone, fuming inside, and he left.

So now I just had to get all those emotions off my chest, friends. And I so don't have the money for a new phone! Well, I think I need to lie down for a bit, I'm completely done in. See you around faithful readers and friends.

PS: Anybody know when Nadine will be back in the country? She owes me 50 Pounds…"

* * *

><p><strong>Comments:<strong>

**27. March 2012; TomCat30 wrote:**

Yo, chick, crazy story that, but why aren't you answering your house phone? Been calling you all day, are you p*ssed at me?

**28. March 2012; TomCat30 wrote:**

Your starting to scare me girl, some sing of life please? I dropped by your place but you didn't open the door, were you out?

**30. March 2012; TomCat30 wrote:**

If you don't call me today I'm calling the police to report you missing, so you better ring me right now, babe. RIGHT NOW!


End file.
